The Osakaism
by Osakaism
Summary: Osaka finds out a best kept secret about the human race
1. The Dream, the message

**Finally, I've found time to write…I'll get to my other story…eventually…**

**This idea came up after I read AR's Kaorin revenge story and Weener1's help desk story**

**Disclamer**** I do not own Azumanga Daioh…but if I did, AD would get really really weird…**

**Note: The two other Osaka's I refer to are fan pictures I saw on the web**

* * *

Osaka was walking home from school when she saw someone sleeping on the sidewalk. The girl had black hair which covered her face and she was wearing the same school uniform as Osaka. She was in a sitting position, snoozing.

"Um… excuse me? You alive?" Osaka asked poking the girl.

The girl slowly raised her head up and she mumbled, "Teacher…I'm not sleeping…I-"

She blinked and then she looked up at Osaka. "Oh hey, yer not my Teacher…"

Osaka stared at the girl as she stood up. With her hair out of her face; she looked like Osaka with spiky bangs.

The girl waved her hand in front of Osaka's face. "Hello?"

Osaka snapped out of her trance and yelled. "Whoa! You look like me! Are you a clone!?"

The girl stared at Osaka and said, "No…my name is Osakaism…"

Osaka cried, "WAUGH!!! That's like my name Osaka!!!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you my clone?" Osakaism asked.

"No way! I came here first!" Osaka yelled.

Suddenly, an Osaka looking girl with hypnotic frog eyes popped up from an ally.

"Whoa…you guys almost look like me…" She said.

"Who are you imposter?!" Osaka and Osakaism yelled.

The frog-eyed Osaka gave them a blank stare and then she slowly said, "What? Imposter? Nuu (not a spelling error; that's how she says "no") way…I'm the great…Hypnosaka…" Her voice trailed off.

The Osakas stared at each other. There was more silence.

After a long while, another Osaka-look-alike appeared, who looked exactly like Osaka, but with a weird head dress yelled, "Hey, Hypnosaka! It's me Lavosaka! Walk me home!!!"

Hypnosaka stared at Lavosaka for a moment and finally said, "Okay…coming" and she slowly wandered over to Lavosaka.

Osakaism and Osaka watched them leave.

Osaka got scared.

"_Somebody is cloning me…" _Osaka thought.

Osakaism also was thinking, _"Yo, freaky twilight zone thing, man…"_

Osaka was about to ask Osakaism what she was doing sleeping on the ground but she was interrupted by Kaorin.

"Whoa you two look almost exactly the same!" Kaorin said.

"Yeah someone has been cloning me." Osaka replied to Kaorin's comment.

Osakaism tackled Kaorin and she yelled, "Kaori-chan I've been waiting for you!!!"

Kaorin fell over. Her face was all red, she had swirls in her eyes and she looked like she was about to faint.

Osaka blinked, "What's with her?"

Osakaism just shrugged.

Kaorin whispered, "Please…get off of me…"

* * *

**Yes...kaorin is my favorite character (aside from Osaka) please don't hurt me...and yes I based Osakaism off of me completely  
**


	2. Intro! and so it begins!

**I decided to continue this story…**

* * *

_"It is one of man kinds best kept secret. The Osakaism. The alternate dimension that exists in our world, the answer to the question; "what would I be as a person, if that never happened? Who would I be? Would I have been mean? Nice? Good? Evil? Those entities, those other us, exist in our world. We just don't notice. We don't look."_

* * *

Osaka was out late, she was looking for someone.

After that dream, she was determined to find her clones. Her friends say that it was a dream and nothing more, but she believed that it was a message. A message to tell her that some thing big was going on.

_Flash back_

Osaka: I'm telling you, its part of something BIG.

Chiyo: Osaka-san don't get too frustrated, it was just a dream.

Osaka: It's a message.

Tomo (sarcasm): what? A message? From who? Aliens? Ha!

Osaka (nodding): yeah an alien.

Tomo and Chiyo: Are you for real?!

Osaka: You guys don't believe me… I know! I'll prove it to you! I'll find my clone!

So there was Osaka.

"_no__ luck…"_ Osaka thought.

The moon was coming up.

"_Better go home, then." _

"I'll find you clone, tomorrow!!!" She yelled.

Osaka walked home deeply disappointed.

In an alley way near by…A dark figure poked its head out and watched Osaka leave. Its eyes glowed red.

"And so it begins."

* * *

**The real Osakaism is just the name…um how did you like how I did the flash backs?**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	3. Roads

Osaka stood there. She didn't know what was going on. She looked ahead, it darkness and the sky was stained with red.

"What's going on?" She asked staring at the tons of roads that twisted and turned towards her. Or was it going from her?

A person emerged from a shadow in front of her. It was her clone from the night before, except now, she was wearing all black.

Osaka took a step back and managed to ask, "Are you my clone?"

"Not exactly…" She replied, she turned to the roads. She seemed to be looking for something.

"What's going on?"

Osakaism seemed to be alarmed. She quickly turned and said something not heard, but still understood.

The world around Osaka seemed to go whack. It started to shake and blur. Osaka closed her eyes and holds herself.

When Osaka woke up, she shivered thinking about the words her clone said. The words echoed in her mind's ear and it freezes her inside. The words where not comforting at all. She didn't know what it meant, but it meant something bad and she knew it.

"…_coming for you"_

* * *

Osaka managed to forget all about that dream as the day went on. Her friends helped her with that. The havoc of the Numbnuts could make a murder victim forget he was dead.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Tomo taunted.

Kagura growled, "WHAT'S THAT, PERSON WITH A SCORE OF 15?!"

Tomo snickered, "Compared to what? A 3 I believe…"

Kagura lunged at Tomo and started to pound her fit into the back of a giggling Tomo.

Osaka, Sakaki and Chiyo managed to pull Kagura off of Tomo.

Though restrained, Kagura clawed at Tomo growling, "I'm gunna kiillll you!"

"It's not that bad, that was a really hard test, even I didn't do well, I got an 88" Chiyo tried to calm Kagura.

Tomo laughed. She laughed so hard she almost rolled out of the room.

Osaka couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Big mistake…

Kagura heard her and gave her a look that was almost as scary as Kaorin's.

Osaka ran and hid behind Chiyo.

Chiyo sighed, "Today is going to be a long one…"

* * *

Later that day Osaka went to an antique shop and bought a staff that had a hyena head on it.

Some where else, a zoo keeper reports to the owner that a hyena has ran away

* * *

**Ooo**…**A peak at what's going to happen next!**


	4. Kaorin's Day

"Is that for the world history science class?" Chiyo asked staring at the hyena head on a stick that was staring right back at her.

"Yup and it's suppose to drive away clones" Osaka nodded.

"Really? I've never heard of that before" Kagura said.

"That's because I made it up myself!" Osaka smiled.

"I should have known…" Kagura sighed.

Tomo snickered, "Again with the clones? Oh Osaka you are just being silly…Next thing you know, she'll say that there is a book that kills people!"

"Um…" Yomi tapped Tomo on the shoulder, "There is such a book, it's in an anime called 'Deathnote'."

Tomo stared at Yomi and gave her a look that said, "are you for real?!"

* * *

Later, Sakaki met up with them and told them about something very interesting.

"A hyena escaping a zoo? I hear they can be very dangerous…" Chiyo said, in a worried tone.

"I'm worried…what if someone gets hurt…or what if some one tries to hurt it?" Sakaki said.

"What if it attacks the school!? That would be cool!" Tomo yelled.

Yomi lightly hit Tomo on the head, "I doubt it."

Osaka put her hand up to get people's attention and said, "You know what I heard? I heard that they can possess people or make clones out of them!"

Every now realized that Osaka had gained a new obsession over clones.

"OKAY PEOPLE! I don't get paid to baby-sit you guys! (although that would be better…) GET TO YOUR SEATS!" cried Yukari as she came into the classroom.

Chihiro looked around and noticed that Kaorin was late.

"Huh…I wonder what happened…"

* * *

Kaorin ran as fast as she could, she was running late.

"WHY?! Why did my clock have to break?! Why does the world hate me?!" She cried.

She stopped to rest and before she continued she noticed a hyena moving about in an alley near by.

"HOLY GONKY!" She screamed, backing away from the drooling animal.

It looked hungry as it took slow steps towards Kaorin. It bared its teeth and was ready to pounce. There was a moment where they stared into each other's eyes. Kaorin didn't give the hyena a chance and started to run away.

* * *

Kaorin stomped into Yukari's class room. Yukari yelled at her and threw pieces of chalk at her, but she didn't seem to notice. She sat down and waited for class to be over.

"Where were you last night? We were supposed to study for our math test!" Chihiro told Kaorin during lunch.

"Sorry about that…" Kaorin mumbled.

"Want to study now?"

"…fine…"

They studied and went over the work but Kaorin didn't seem to be getting it.

"I don't understand this! I have a headache…" Kaorin sighed.

Chihiro placed her hand on Kaorin's shoulder. Kaorin then, grabbed the math book that they were using and tossed it in the trash can.

"Much better!" Kaorin smiled. She turned to Chihiro and said, "I don't need you anymore." She walked away.

Chihiro stared at her friend and shouted after her, "what do you mean by that?!"

Kaorin turned once again and said, "I'll make this simple, I'm done with math, which means I don't need you anymore and I don't have to see your pasty white face again. Goodbye."

Chihiro watched her ex-friend leave with tears in her eyes

* * *

.

Chihiro didn't understand what just happened, it seemed like a nightmare. Kaorin had just left. Was it something she did to make Kaorin hate her? If that was true then what was it?

"You okay, Chihiro-san?" Chiyo asked, lightly poking Chihiro's shoulder.

Chihiro looked at Chiyo and whipped a tear way. She nodded.

"You sure?" Chiyo asked in a very worried tone.

"Yes, I'm sure" Chihiro smiled.

"HEY EVERYONE!!! KIMURA-SENSEI JUST GOT HIS BUTT WHUPPED!!!" A random boy shouted.

Chihiro, Chiyo and everyone else who heard ran to Kimura's class room.

Kimura was huddled in a corner and Kaorin was standing in front of him cracking her knuckles.

"Don't ever touch me again" Kaorin growled. She looked at the crying man and laughed.

"Pathetic…" and she left.

Everyone stared at her shocked.

* * *

"That it not Kaorin" Chihiro said to the azu-gang

"I agree" Sakaki said.

"Maybe she just finally snapped" Tomo pointed out

"Maybe…" Kagura nodded

"Maybe she got possessed by that hyena that is running around!" Osaka shouted.

"I doubt it….the hyena is back at the zoo…" Tomo said.

"There is only one way to find out!" Osaka shouted holding up the hyena staff.

"YOU STILL HAVE THAT?!" everyone yelled.

* * *

Kaorin walked home and didn't realize that Osaka was following her.

Later, when it was dark Osaka knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kaorin asked opening the door.

"Hi-ya Kaorin!" Osaka smiled.

"Oh, its you…what do you want?"

"HEEE YAAA!!!!!!" Osaka smacked Kaorin on the top of her head with the staff.

Kaorin fell over and a hyena spirit like thing came floating out of her mouth.

Osaka stared at Kaorin for a long while and then shouted, "I WAS RIGHT!!!!"

* * *

**I rushed the ending…so sue me….and its suppose to be silly anyways...  
**


	5. Chiyo's Double

**Sorry for the long wait…do people still remember about me? Anyways I have sadly lost interest in writing and started to focus on my main passion, art. But don't worry! I shall try to finish my uncompleted stories as fast as I can. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Kaorin. Yet, she still was still apologizing for her action. However…she remembered none of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know why I did what I did. I'mmm ssooo soooorrrryyyy!!" Kaorin cried, clinging to her friend Chihiro.

Chihiro patted Kaorin on the head and gave her a small smile, "its okay, really. You don't have to apologize…Its starting to get kind of annoying…"

Kaorin gasped a little and said, "I'm sorr-oops, I mean I'll stop apologizing…"

Chihiro laughed a little. Then, they started to head to class.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS!" Yukari yelled, slamming her hands down on the table, "You guys better get yer act together, we got a new kid! She's from America! SO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAIVOR!!"

Everyone started to whisper to each other, excited about the American.

"Wow, I've never seen an American before…" said Tomo.

"I wonder if she's hot…" said a male student.

"Pervert!" yelled a female student.

"HEY SHUT UP, THE STUDENT IS COMING!!" yelled, Yukari.

Everyone then fell silent, scared of their teacher. After a few moments, the door slid open and a short, Asian girl with long pigtails walked in.

"Hello, my name is Jaimie" The girl said in perfect Japanese.

Everyone gasped and clapped at her Japanese skills. Jaimie gave them a little smile, blushing a bit.

Osaka, waking up, looked at Jaimie and stared at her for a moment, thinking hard. Just as Jaimie was about to sit down in her new seat, Osaka jumped up, pointed at Jaimie and shouted, "OH MAH GAWD!! IT'S CHIYO-CHAN'S CLONE!!"

Jaimie blinked.

"HIT THE DECK!! CLONES ARE ATTACKING!!" Osaka screamed. Then she dived into under her desk.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Yukari said in a strangely sweet voice, "Its okay, Osaka. Jaimie-chan is not a clone. Please, get out from under that desk."

Osaka slowly stood up, then sank back down into her seat. "Oh…Sorry, Yukari-sensei."

Yukari smiled and then threw a large text book at Osaka's head.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Ow…" Osaka said rubbing her reddening face.

Jaimie sat down and thought to herself, "_This place is weird…"_

Yukari yawned and stretched. She cracked her knuckles and then said, "Okay, class, turn your books to page 33, please."

* * *

Later, it was P.E. time. Everyone was getting ready to run some laps.

"So, do you think she'll be slow like Chiyo-chan?" Tomo asked Yomi.

"Most likely." Yomi replied, stretching.

They were talking about Jaimie. In fact, almost everyone in school was talking about the American, mostly because they've found out that she is just as smart as Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo smiled and said to the group, "You know its kind of nice having some one around who will understand all of the things I say."

Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Kaorin and Kagura looked at Chiyo, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Chiyo's sweat dropped, "N-nothing…"

Jaimie then joined the group and said to them, "Hi, guys. Do you know what we are doing to day?"

"Running laps, nothing exciting." Tomo said.

Jaimie smiled.

They started to head towards the field, ready to run. As they did Tomo whispered to Yomi, "Here is the moment of truth, what do you think? Same speed? Slower?"

"Hush." Yomi simply replied.

They all started running, slowly Sakaki started to get a head of them, followed by Kagura, then Kaorin and Yomi. Tomo was a little bit behind Yomi. Osaka and Chiyo were far behind. But where was Jaimie? Tomo looked around for her and saw that Jaimie was way up a head, past Sakaki!

Tomo was in shock! She slowed and was running with Osaka and Chiyo.

Osaka said to Tomo and Chiyo, "Wow…she's a better version of Chiyo-chan."

Chiyo sighed and shook her head.


	6. My Name is Jaimie

"_My name is Jaimie. I've been living Japan for 3 months now. I go to a really strange high school...But that's okay, there are some really nice people there. For example, Chiyo-chan, one of my really good close friends, is always kind and helpful. She was the one who helped my catch up on the work I missed when I was sick. Sometimes…Though…I'm jealous Chiyo only being 11 years old and is as smart as I am! Haha…at least I'm good at sport…"_

Jaimie was walking towards her school, with Chiyo and Osaka. She was busy with her narration shown above so she didn't notice Chiyo and Osaka talking.

"Do you believe me now, Chiyo-chan? You wanted to see a clone, right? Well here she is! She's a clone of you!"

"…but she's good at sports…really good…"

"Some one made a few alterations, so she could take over your place and be the better Chiyo-chan!"

Chiyo stopped and gave Osaka a look, "…that…kind of makes sense…"

"Thank you"

Chiyo shivered a little and continued on.

* * *

Tomo slammed her hand on Chiyo's desk and said, "What?! Osaka making…SENSE?! When it comes to Clones?! MY…my gawd! There might really be clones!"

Tomo pause to think for a moment then continued, "OH. MY. GAWD."

Yomi blinked, "…what?"

Tomo had a scared look on her face. She didn't answer Yomi, she ran out of the class room screaming something about hell freezing over. On her way out she knocked over Kagura.

Kagura stood up, wobbled a little, then walked over to the rest of the gang. "What's with Tomo?"

Yomi sighed, "Osaka was making sense about the clones."

Kagura gaped, "WHAT?! NO WAY!!"

Yomi sighed at Kagura who was in shock. "Don't tell me, you're going to run and scream too…"

Kagura snapped out of her trance of awe and shook her head, "Nah, I'm not Tomo."

"Good."

Jaimie and Osaka came in. Jaimie was laughing and Osaka had a serious look on her face.

"Jaimie, I'm serious here! Tell me! Give it to me straight! Are you a clone?!"

Jaimie continued to laugh.

Moments later she patted Osaka on the shoulder and said, "No, Osaka. I am not a clone. I don't know what even gave you that idea."

"You are exactly like Chiyo-chan, 'cept better!"

Jaimie blinked, "Really?"

"Yes."

Chiyo sarcastically said to Osaka, "Thank you Osaka for thinking that…"

"Sorry Chiyo-chan."

* * *

4th period, P.E.

Jaimie was playing soccer with everyone. As usual, she was speeding around, stealing the ball and scoring fast ones into the goal.

Sakaki said to her team mate Kaorin, panting, "Wow…I think she's a better athlete than me and Kagura combined…"

Kaorin summed up the courage to say, "W-well, I don't think that Sakaki! I think you're the best! Don't give up!"

"Thank you, Kaorin" Sakaki smiled.

Kaorin replied in a small voice, "…I love you"

"Pardon?"

Kaorin, realizing what she had said, shook her head and pointed, "Um…ah! I said the soccer ball is coming this way!"

Sakaki turned and gracefully (in Kaorin-vision) kicked the ball to the other side. Sadly, it hit Chiyo in the face…

Sakaki gasped, "Are you okay Chiyo-chan?!"

Chiyo swayed a little, "I'm fine…"

Jaimie watched Chiyo being hit in the face. "_Ouch…"_ She thought.

Jaimie sighed and continued on with the game with everyone else.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Yukari came in and kicked the ball over the fence.

Jaimie, being in front of Yukari, ducked and asked, "Yukari-sensei…did you have nothing to do during your break again?"

"Yup."

"_Third time this week…" _Everyone thought.

* * *

Lunch Time.

Jaimie was sitting around with the Azu-gang. She was eating her lunch and was listening to her friends talk.

"Soo…Kagura…did you get your geology test back?" Tomo asked.

"Yes and that's geography, you numb-nut." Kagura replied, sounding irritated.

This was the fifth time Tomo asked.

Tomo giggled evilly and asked, "So…why did you fail that one question test?"

Tomo grew and evil twisted grin when Kagura twitched.

"I-I…I didn't…" Kagura then mumbled something.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know where Europe was, Okay?! Happy?! There I SAID IT!!"

Tomo laughed evilly.

Yomi sighed, "Would you quit it Tomo?"

Tomo turned to Yomi and said, "Said the one who thought Russia was in Europe…"

"…Tomo…Shut up."

Tomo laughed again.

Jaimie sighed and shook her head. _"What is it with Tomo…?"_

* * *

End of the Day.

Jaimie was walking home, by herself, think up a narration. She's practicing for when she becomes a writer.

"_Well, to you, this seems like a pretty weird day. But it's actually a really typical one. Yup. This is my life. It's strange, but I like it. Maybe one day I can ask my friend in America to help me make a Manga based on my life here. Haha, that would be cool!"_

Jaimie walked on, not noticing the pair of red eyes watching her.

_Its time._

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems that there could have been more added to this chapter. I'm sure there is, but I don't know what to put though…I guess people did forget about this story…**


End file.
